


The Ten Duel Commandments

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Guns, I feel empty after writing this, M/M, Suicide, a n g s t, enjoy this sadness, lams i guess, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy





	The Ten Duel Commandments

“Jack...”Alexander breathed. They stood on opposite sides of the terrain, ten paces apart, pistols drawn. The sun was just beginning it’s daily climb into the sky. The violet eyed man felt his breath catch in his throat, John had always looked beautiful in the sunlight. His silk curls were pulled tight in a black queue, two curls framed his face. He could almost chuckle, the marquis always said he looked tres belle like that. The heavy wool of his blue coat sat almost damningly on his shoulders, his cravat felt like it was tied too tight. He carefully reached his hand round the back of his neck to loosen it, he saw the finger on the trigger opposite to his twitch.

 

John stood across from him trembling at the knees. Regret was a bitter taste that Alexander was forced to swallow, he couldn’t pity him, he wore a red coat. His blonde hair was plaited down his back, it was secured in place with a dainty red ribbon. He looked beautiful, his eyes were the color of a storm. He bit his bottom lip and took a daunting step forward. Alexander tightened his hold on his pistol and shook his head with a huff. This was no longer his Jack, the moment he donned the red coat he was the enemy.

 

“Alexander...there is no need for this”he said in a low voice.

 

“Do not call me by my Christian name, it is colonel Hamilton to you”Alex said stiffly.

 

John took another step forward.

 

“Colonel Hamilton”he said just above a whisper. “I would forever be in your debt if you allow me to explain myself”

 

“Go on”Alex said.

 

Another step forward.

 

“It was not my choice to join, I want revolution as much as you do. You know this, I lay with you-“

 

“You forfeit all rights to my heart!”Alex shouted. The world fell silent around them except for the few caws of crows. In a quick succession he held the gun out in front of him, both hands squeezing the barrel.“You forfeit all rights to my heart, you forfeit the place in our bed”he said gravely.

 

John took two steps forward.

 

“It was never in my intention to hurt you-“

 

“Hurt me?”Alexander squawked. “You hurt the development of this nation. Where do you hail from John?”Alex asked.

 

“South Carolina”John answered easily.

 

“Lies.”Alex said through gritted teeth. John’s breath hitched.

 

“I do not speak lies”John said softly.

 

“The marquis told me otherwise. Where the fuck do you hail from?”Alex asked.

 

“There is no need for such profanity”John said.

 

“Bullshit!”Alex screamed. “Tell me where you hail from or by god I will shoot you!”

 

“I will die with my truth”John said stubbornly.

 

“You will die a coward”Alex growled.

 

John took one final step forward.

 

“So be it”he breathed and dropped this knees.

 

“I will die for my country”John said staring up at him. Tears were flooding his eyes yet he still looked beautiful. Who knew the enemy could be so beautiful.

 

“So be it”Alexander choked out. His violet eyes were hazy and his finger lingered on the trigger. He looked away and let the pressure of gravity give in. John let out a quiet gasp as his eyes rolled back and he hit the dirt. Alexander let out a quiet sob and kneeled by his side. Blood oozed into his golden blonde hair but he still looked beautiful. He cradled the man’s head in his lap. He looked at the makeshift ring of twine on his finger and felt bile rise in the back of his throat. He looked at his blue coat and quickly shrugged it off laying it over John’s body.

 

“Tomorrow there’ll be more of us”he whispered and held the gun to his temple.

 

“Raise a glass to freedom”


End file.
